


Think Like a Woman

by teamhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook
Summary: Modern AU about a guy that remakes himself into a womanizer after a broken-heart. Yes, it is a cliché but the twist comes in the shape of his 15-year-old niece that wishes out into the stars and then some kind of magic happens. This story is inspired by the movie "What Women Want". Captain Swan AU, there will be other ships but the main pair is Captain Swan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Modern AU about a guy that remakes himself into a womanizer after a broken-heart. Yes, it is a cliché but the twist comes in the shape of his 15-year-old niece that wishes out into the stars, "Please, help my uncle truly understand what women want and find love." And then some kind of magic happens. This story is inspired by the movie "What Women Want".

 

 

 

He was the epitome of 'a man's man' he had a way with the ladies but he didn't understand a thing about them. At least he didn't now. He had become so jaded after one major broken heart years ago that in order to protect his heart he evolved into an irresistible bachelor bad boy. He knew how to please a woman but once the thrill of the chase was over so was he.

He was admired, a true alpha and other men wanted to be him.

/

Dark tousled hair falls slowly above his eyes as he wakes due to the loud noise emitted from the vacuum cleaner outside of his bedroom. His eyes are red from the lack of sleep due to the enjoyable activities he took part on the previous night.

"Bloody hell, don't you ever knock?" Killian throws his pillow at the offending woman now in his bedroom.

"I did, and besides you and I know that if I wasn't here to wake you, you would always be late for work." Granny Lucas throws the pillow right back at his face.

"The only reason I put up with your attitude is because I love the way you cook." He gets up and finally stretches.

"Oh, and I don't like finding these stuffed in your sofa." Granny shows him a pair of red panties." She is looking around the room to see what kind of mess is in there. It seems the boss had another bender. "One last thing, it is not my fault you went out drinking and who knows what else?" swinging the trashy panties into the trash can and walks out.

Killian is standing in the middle of his large bedroom and finally, decides it's time to get ready for work. It is a special day after all. He will be getting that promotion he has been coveting.

He rushes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. He trims his beard and mustache almost forgetting to put some eye drops to hide his late night.

He puts on an onyx black suit with a dark blue tie that matches his eyes. He smirks and winks as he takes one last look at the mirror.

He knows his eyes are one of his biggest assets so he emphasizes on them allowing them to draw in.

He is exiting his building and spots his door-woman. She smiles at him and waves a cab for him. As he walks away towards the cab she appreciates his form and thinks "mhmm mhmm."

He instructs the cab driver to make a quick stop at the local coffee shop, "The Jolly Bean."

He swaggers inside the small shop almost knocking an unsuspecting pretty woman.

He smiles and holds the door for her. "I'm sorry love; I didn't see where I was going."

She looks up and meets those sea colored eyes. "Oh no it is fine; I was the one that should have been paying attention."

"No darling, I'm happy taking the blame for the wonderful encounter. If it would have been any other way perhaps we would have missed the opportunity of meeting. My name is Killian Jones." He holds her gaze and extends his hand.

Her eyelashes stutter as she gives him her hand. "My name is Haylee."

"It is very nice to meet you."

"Likewise I am sure." They continue with their light flirtation as she gives him her phone number and leaves finally.

He now realizes he has spent the last five minutes flirting instead of getting his coffee. He hopes the cab driver is still outside waiting for him.

He walks up to the counter and smiles at the barista.

"Hello, Killian the usual?"

"Hello love, Aye may I have an Americano, black, Grande."

She smirks and repeats his order to the trainee.

"Killian, you said Grande correct?"

"Aye, would you like to confirm my size?" He waggles his eyebrows.

"Killian, I have told you before I'm not your type."

"Lila if you truly want me to stop flirting with you all you have to do is just say the word."

She looks past him to the following customer as Killian notices and moves out of the way while waiting for a response.

"Hello, what can I get you today?"

The flustered man is about to answer and is interrupted by Killian. "This will take a sec."

"Lila, love an answer would be appreciated."

"Killian, please stop flirting with me. Look even if I wanted to go out with you I can't I'm trying to focus on my acting career. I go to auditions and then have to come here. To be honest I don't need the distraction."

"I will stop as requested but darling you look so tense. We could continue talking about this over dinner tomorrow night, how about we meet here around 8:30 P.M.?"

"Oh, that sounds good really nice."

"So it's a date?"

"Yes, it is thank you."

The next customer in line is in awe at the scene before him.

Killian smiles at Lila as he grabs his coffee and winks her way.

"I'm sorry mate."

"No, it was worth it that was inspiring."

"I know." Killian then pats his latest pupil on the shoulder and leaves the coffee shop.

Killian is glad that the taxi cab is still waiting for him. He will reward him with a big tip. Soon they were on the drive to Killian's job at one of the top five ad agencies in the city Midas-Knightley.

The receptionist Elaine answers the phone, "Good morning, Midas-Knightley." Killian passes by the lobby to reach the elevator and on his way, he winks at the now flustered receptionist. He exits the elevator at his floor.

"Jones, did you hear?"

"Hello Scarlett, hear what?"

"Bacardi and BMW are looking for a new ad agency."

"Oh that, I know, I'm all over it."

They continue walking to Killian's office enthralled in their small conversation.

"Jones so what happened with the girl from last night? She excused herself because she had an early morning."

"Don't worry Scarlett I had her in bed by eleven."

"Mate you are a bloody genius I don't know how you do it. And you must be excited about your promotion."

"I am very excited and if you ask me I would say it is overdue. I have a meeting with George this morning."

"To celebrate do you want to have lunch at Wonderland?"

"I have to decline; I have lunch plans with my brother and his wife. Some big news they are dying to tell me."

Liam and Elsa Jones are both Navy officers. They are the heads of a special joint project between the US Navy and the British Navy. It dwells in the mistreatment of disabled veterans and it is to spread awareness and to help get better services for them. Due to the importance of the project, it will make them travel for extended times at a time and their daughter doesn't want to leave her life and her new boyfriend. The only choice is to leave her with Uncle Killian.

Killian Jones is about to become the legal guardian of his young niece.

Liam believes this will be good for his brother, Elsa thinks it will lead to trouble.

Killian Jones wasn't always the womanizer he is now.

Once upon a time, Killian was head over heels in love with his college girlfriend Milah.

In his eyes, they were in love and monogamous. He wanted to marry her. He was young but he didn't care; if his brother Liam could find his soul mate at a young age there was no reason why he couldn't?

He is going to surprise his love with an unexpected romantic visit and armed with a ring in his coat pocket he was on his way to propose to his Milah. It is starting to sprinkle and the light showers make for a romantic setting. He notices a car parked waiting across the entrance of the dorms. He is getting closer and then he sees Milah run out of her dorm covering her head from the assaulting raindrops and into the mysterious car.

He blinks and wipes the raindrops as he rushes to approach the car only to witness his longtime girlfriend kissing the stranger. He knocks on the window as she lowers the window "We are over, Killian. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way that you do. You are suffocating me." Just like that his life is over. She never loved him. The car pulls out of the parking spot and he drops to his knees and all he can whisper is 'I love you and I want you to be my wife' and in that second his heart breaks.

One thought remains "Good guys finish last" he had been a model boyfriend and it had been for naught.

In that moment, the sweet idealistic young innocent man was no more.

He focused on his studies and even joined a gym with a personal trainer. He became a very different man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New update! Yay for all that are following my new stories. All I really have to say is thanks for all the support. Remember I write for you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

///  
Think like a Woman Chapter 2  
///

"Mr. Jones. I left your sunglasses and the Gillette budget on your desk, next to your laptop."

Jasmine gives Killian his messages as they walk towards his office.

"Thank you, Jasmine."

"Mr. King wants to see you as soon as you arrive."

"I know he called and confirmed with me already."

"Would you like a beverage? I'm on my way to the break room."

"No, thank you."

Killian is about to walk into his office and is stopped by his loyal senior assistant Mallory. 

"Ah-ah no time for that, off you go, you cannot be late to this meeting boss." She gently pushes him in the direction of George's office. "I will have the champagne on ice ready to celebrate."

Killian looks at his watch and it finally sinks in that there is not enough time for him to go into his office. He is bloody running late. 

"Alright, Mal are you sure you can handle the 44th floor?"

"I was made for the 44th floor. Now you are going to be late for sure."

He winks at her and leaves to George's office.

Killian can barely contain his excitement. He is the obvious choice for the vacant Creative Director position. It is not like he is at the bottom of the barrel; he is a bloody executive at a top agency. No one can sell better than him. 

Killian arrives for his meeting with George only to find that the older man is running late as well. Luck is on his side or so he thinks. 

He opts to sit on the leather couch instead of the leather chair opposing the large black oak granite desk.

The anticipation of the confirmation of the promotion is making him antsy. He knows it will simply be a formality. He is prompted to wait while the other man returns from the 45th floor. He is still sitting as he searches through his phone's contacts. He is trying to find the right person to celebrate with or perhaps he can go out and find someone new. 

The door opens and Killian looks at the new arrival. 

"Killian, have you been here long?"

"I have been waiting a couple of minutes."

"Oh good, the partner's meeting lasted a little longer than anticipated."

"No problem, I understand."

George goes to sit on the couch opposite of Killian but cannot maintain eye contact with him which puts the younger man on high alert.

"George, is there a problem?"

"No Killian, at least I hope not. You know I love you like a son and no one is better at what you do than you but--" 

"Ah, but what is the problem?"

“I hate making speeches especially when I have you to write them for me.”

“I sense there is hesitation in there...”

"The last few years, well there is no easy way to say it but we have been struggling to stay on top to keep the business—“

"Struggling? We are in the top five, I don't understand."

"I know but we used to be 'The Agency' and now we are grappling to make the top five--" George sighs.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Have you heard of Emma Swan?”

“Aye, she won the Clio last year we should have. She works at Hatter & Greenwich. I hear she is a man-eater a witch on wheels. What of her?”

“She was the one that beat us for the award?” Killian nods his answer and George continues “well before I go on, listen to me carefully this could be a really good thing for the company. She is extremely smart and I know she hasn’t done it on her own--” He hesitates unable to continue.

“I am listening, I’m at the edge of my seat, go on.”

“She left Hatter & Greenwich, she is a free agent and—“

“I know, I heard and…" he realizes what his boss is trying to say "let me guess you offered her the Creative Director position?”

“I did, we need her. Killian, she understands women and women buying power has increased in the last years.”

“I understand women perfectly well, George we don’t need her.”

“No, you don’t; you know how to get in their pants.”

Killian is now completely frustrated and scoffs at the comment.

“Killian, she is coming later to meet the staff but her first day will be tomorrow. All I ask is for you to just give it a try so please don't be late! This could be a really good thing for the company. I know you have the lunch with your brother but don’t forget you are required to return back to the office.”

“It’s isn’t like I bloody have a choice, do I?”

Killian storms out without waiting for a response. “I’m running late already and since my presence is required here later it is best if I leave now.”

Killian is making his exit to finally go meet with his brother. 

Soon Killian walks in The Jewel restaurant for his meeting with his older brother and his wife. 

The hostess directs him to their table and Killian thanks her with a wink.

Interesting... he sees one of his night stands, from a long time ago leaving his brother's table.

"Hello love, it has been a while."

"Killian, I had hoped to leave before you arrived."

"There is no need to leave on my account. Aurora if I remember correctly some time ago you enjoyed my company thoroughly." 

Aurora blushes and looks away. "Yes, I remember but that time has passed. I'm on my way to meet my new husband."

"Oh, husband, Liam never mentioned you had wed. May I kiss the bride?" He says as he leans down.

Aurora stops him before he gets too close. "Killian, I thought pursuing married women was bad form?"

"Aye it is but I was merely offering a kiss for luck. Just a kiss... Nothing nefarious in that, is there?"

"Perhaps but I really got to go." She walks around him and towards the front of the restaurant to finally leave. 

Killian arrives at the table. 

"Hello brother. Elsa. So what is so important it couldn't wait?"

"Killian, we have some news."

"I'm all ears brother."

"Brother quit acting like an arse. This is serious; this news has the capacity to be life altering."

Killian rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. Please, go on."

"KILLIAN!"

"Just tell me."

Elsa is the one that responds. "Killian, how about you tell us why you are acting this way."

"I'm sorry Elsa; I shouldn't bother you with the unpleasantries of my job."

"Killian, you are still my little brother-in-law. I love you as much as your brother does. We worry about you."

"Fine, I got looked over for the promotion I thought was already mine. I love you too but I’m in no mood for a lecture about my love life. Now about your news does it have anything to do with Aurora? I saw her leaving your table."

"Oh, Liam maybe you should take over now."

"Sweetheart you are doing such an amazing job."

Killian looks between the two. He hadn't noticed it before but they are nervous. This does not bode well for him.

"At my lovely wife's request first, little brother I'm sorry to hear about the promotion. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter; your news seems to be more important. So what is the big news?"

"Killian, as you know Elsa and I are heading the Disabled Vet Awareness Project and it requires for us to travel quite a bit and normally Annabeth stays with Aurora but we didn't want to impose with her new marriage."

"Liam, just tell me what you want."

"I, I mean we hope you would allow your niece to stay with you for a while. At least until the school semester ends." 

"Liam, I would love to but I'm not the best role model for the lass--"

"Killian, we wouldn't ask if we had another choice. She doesn't want to go with us. She is your family too."

"I know she is family Liam. Elsa is this acceptable with you?" Killian scratches his elven ear nervously as he waits for a response. 

"Liam is right you are family and besides I think some alone time with uncle Killy would be nice for her. You haven't been around much."

"Then she will stay with me. Does she know?"

Elsa smiles sweetly at him and he knows he is in trouble.

“Killian she is meeting us here. She seems to be running late.” Elsa frowns as she looks at her watch. “I need to go freshen up. I will text her for her status. I’ll be right back.” She leans to kiss Liam and walks away.

“Liam, are you positive this is a good idea?”

“Killian it is the only choice we have. Just keep to a minimum your extracurricular activities. Don’t worry I’m not going to lecture you about finding a good lass to fall in love with and settle down. Just don’t corrupt my daughter.”

“You don’t trust me and yet you are about to leave your most prized possession with me.”

“I trust you Killian and I love you but your choices regarding women have not been the best. Now tell me what happened with the promotion. I thought it was a sure thing.”

“I will strive to be on my best behavior while Annabeth is staying with me. I too thought it was a sure thing but the reason I was passed over is that I’m a man.”

“I don’t understand.”

“George wants us to appeal to the female market and it seems my experience in that department is lacking so he hired some woman to takes us to the promise land.”

“Oh, I understand. Killian, don’t take it personally. You are amazing at your job it is just not your forte.”

Killian is just staring at his brother as Elsa returns from the restroom.

“Liam, Killian, look who I ran into as I was leaving the ladies room. Annabeth, greet your favorite uncle.”

"Hello, uncle Killian."

"Hello Annabeth, you have grown so much. You are quite the beauty."

"Thank you. Mom, I was wondering if I could meet my friends at the mall later today."

"Annabeth, I'm sitting right here. How about asking your father for permission?"

"Dad, may I go meet my friends?"

"Are you meeting your friends or that boy that has been hanging around?"

"My friends and I may want to meet Hans later."

"Elsa sweetheart is this alright with you?"

"That is why I asked mom, you always do whatever she says anyway,"

"I do not."

"Sure dad. Uh, where is Aunt Aurora? I thought you guys were going to ask her if I could stay with her."

"Annabeth you know Aurora just married Phillip. They are leaving on a cruise within days. I'm so sorry sweetheart but you cannot stay with her."

Annabeth's face drops. "I'm not going with you guys! I can stay home alone."

"Annabeth I'm not leaving my fifteen-year old alone. You will stay with uncle Killian."

"What, are you serious? How is he going to look out for me when he is too worried about his next fling?"

"If you don't want to leave with us tomorrow you will stay with your uncle."

"Fine that is okay with me, how about you uncle will I be cramping your style. I know how much you love the ladies." There was a bite in her words.

"I have no problem with you staying with me. Is this all brother? I have to return to work for a quick meeting."

"No that is all. Annabeth will be meeting you at home tomorrow."

"Annabeth you will be on your best behavior. You will follow the same rules at your uncle's home as you do at with us."

"Killian before you go," Liam leans towards Killian in hopes to prevent his daughter and wife from hearing him. "This Hans guy is older than her please; make sure he is on his best behavior."

Killian whispers to his brother "Liam isn't she a little young for a boyfriend?"

"If I oppose she will do it behind my back. I have to trust she will do the right thing."

"Dad, see you at home. Mom" she leans to kiss her "Uncle Killian I’ll see you tomorrow. Later!"

With that the each adult takes their leave. 

Killian is back at Midas-Knightley for the dreaded meeting.

///

"Killian, I heard, I'm sorry mate, and I really thought you had it."

"Aye, it was not on the cards. Scarlett, you ready to meet your new Creative Director?"

"Let's get this over with."

They walk to the meeting. William takes his usual seat. Killian goes to grab some coffee he wishes it was rum. He is preparing his cup as he hears a voice coming from behind him. He turns around to answer and is met with vibrant green eyes waves of blonde hair that belonged to the most beautiful woman he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He smiles wide as he listens intently. "Hello, may I have a cup?" He answers, "of course my lady, I never deny a beautiful woman. Killian Jones at your service" he licks his bottom lip and then he is hosed down when he hears her following words "I'm Emma Swan by the way nice to meet you." 

He stands there as he watches her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking such a long break. Here is a small chapter to get back in the groove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

…

Think Like a Woman Chapter 3

…

 

George Spencer stood in front of the conference room and cleared his throat in an effort to obtain everyone's attention.

 

"Hello, all. Now that you all have found a seat and some coffee I have an announcement to make. It is time for us to prove ourselves in the marketplace once more. To aid in our endeavor with pleasure I would love to introduce your new Creative Director; Emma Swan."

 

There are whispers and applause along some ooh's and ah's as they all mutter nice to meet you along with small talk to her.

 

Emma slowly took George's place at the head of the table.

 

"Hello. My name is Emma Swan and I'm here to help get the company back on track. A little bit about me. When I first started my career it was my dream to work here but sadly it was not in the cards. I was given an opportunity to prove myself at Hatter & Greenwich. We all worked together and I learned that two heads are better than one and so on. I know we can turn this company around." She smiled and looked around the room making eye contact with everyone as she waited for their responses. I love challenges and I hope hard work and long hours are not a problem." She tilted her head as green eyes landed on intense blue that seemed to dive into her soul. She blinked and then the connection was gone to her dismay. "I have a challenge for all of you. This pink box holds items of companies looking for new representation. When Sears decided to show their softer side and said, "Come see the softer side of Sears", their revenues went up 25%. That is huge. Now I'm sure I don't have to say that up until now Midas-Knightley has not done a good job targeting the fair sex. Has it been a mistake? Of course, the buying power of a woman cannot be mistaken. The challenge is simple, come up with ideas for one or all the items. Now let’s see what is in the box." She opened the box and pulled out control-top pantyhose, push-up bra, moisturizing lipstick, Advil, waterproof eyeliner, bath beads, cleansing strips, volumizer for hair and a wax at home kit. “I’m sure all the women are familiar with the items but let’s do a quick review for the men.” The men were a bit familiar with most of the items the wax at home kit required a little more information.

 

“We will go over them on Friday and see where we are."

 

With those final words, the meeting ended and everyone left.

 

Killian was in a horrible mood after the meeting and the only thing that made him smile was that he was going to be releasing some of that tension soon enough.

 

He readied himself for his date with. He wasn’t a messy man but he was in a hurry so he decided he would deal with the mess in his restroom on his return.

 

He looked good he had opted for some dark tight jeans and a blue dress shirt that was the same shade as his eyes with a few of the top buttons opened. He finally picked out his black leather jacket and was out the door.

 

He took Lila out to a nice dinner that eventually led to a nightcap at her place and he soon made his exit. He had an early morning and he needed to ensure the guest room was ready for his niece.

 

Killian arrived home from his date. He walked by the pink box he had set in his living room. Ignoring it wasn’t working so he would get some liquid courage. “A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.” He muttered as he approached the bar and took a drink of his favorite rum. Sure it was not a refined action but he had a good excuse. His day had been horrible.

 

“Alexa play Sympathy for the Devil and he walked toward the table that the dreaded pink box was on top of.

 

He inspected the items and pulled them out slowly. He stares at the lipstick “bloody hell, I can do this! I can sell to women. Damn it, I’m a professional…” he closed his eyes “I see a beautiful dark haired, no a blonde with pouty lips applying the candy apple red lipstick as she stands under a Waterfall and the water trails down her voluptuous body and she opens her green eyes and licks her lips…” an image of Emma Swan had wandered into his mind. “I’m a lesbian because if I was a woman I would have been turned on by that image.” He looked down to see the evident arousal on his pants at the images his mind had concurred up.

 

That had not worked. He tried to think of a song that would empower the woman in him and for some reason thought of the Katy Perry song, “Alexa play Roar.” He waited for the song to start.

 

He listened to the song and after the first chorus he grabbed the items and started walking to his bedroom and unceremoniously stared at the items that had been previously inside the ridiculous pink box now lay on his bed; control-top pantyhose, push-up bra, moisturizing lipstick, Advil, waterproof eyeliner, bath beads, cleansing strips, hair volumizer and a wax at home kit. He scratched the back of his ear. Well, he knew how to remove a bra and pantyhose but that was about it. The music was playing lowly in the background. 

 

“Enough procrastination bloody git, I can do this. How hard can it be?” He grabbed the wax at home kit and headed to the restroom. He slowly undressed to his knickers. He didn’t read the directions thoroughly. He got the wax ready. “Simple enough and it is supposed to be fun” he applied a thick layer of wax in the direction of hair growth on his leg. “Buggering hell, this is hot” and pressed on the strips provided and allowed it to cool “now hold skin taut and quickly pull off the wax in one motion in the opposite direction of hair growth. Why would any woman want to do this? Much less do the other leg.”

 

One by one the items had been discarded after he had used them. His hair looked soft and silky and thicker after he had washed his hair and added the volumizer to the wet hair and dried it. He had enjoyed the bath with the beads. They had left his skin smelling good but in order to be thorough, he had not enjoyed a long bath and soon moved on. So far most of the products he had tested did exactly what they claimed. The eyeliner was waterproof and he applied the eyeliner slowly. It wasn’t perfect but for his first time, it looked good. “Well, this makes my eyes stand out.”

 

He grabbed the control top-pantyhose and lost his balance as he tried to pull them up on his muscular leg. The pantyhose ripped. He struggled to unhinge himself from the material and knocked the beads container down. It fell and broke allowing the remaining tiny spheres to flow on the floor.

 

Killian tried to regain his balance but it was a lost cause. He fell into the filled tub at the same time the hairdryer and then he was lost to darkness.

 

At that same time, his niece Annabeth wished for her uncle to get a clue about what women truly want?

 

There was a sudden flash of lightning and a wish was granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
